One second can change your life
by 0-Cacau-0
Summary: O tempo…depois de tanto tempo, será que eles continuam os mesmos?Uma hora, um minuto, um segundo, uma vida. ok, péssima em sumários, mas leiam mesmo assim!


**One second can change your life.**

Forever…

O tempo… depois de tanto tempo, será que eles continuam os mesmos?Uma hora, um minuto, um segundo, uma vida.

Spoiler's acho que do sétimo livro.

Eu fiz algumas mudanças, ignorando o Prólogo do último livro.

E é Pós-Hogwarts, óbvio.

Shipper: Rony/Hermione Harry/Gina

**Capítulo 1- Surpresa!**

Os dois estavam deitados na cama, ele a envolvia em seus braços, ela estava com a cabeça em seu peito, o seu volumoso cabelo fazia cócegas no nariz de rony, que apenas sorria.

-Rony, você me ama? – Hermione ergueu os olhos para fitar o marido.

-Deixa eu pensar- Brincou-se rony fazendo uma cara super fingida de estar pensando –Bom, eu declarei meu amor por você, me pus em riscos muito grandes por você, adoro o jeito como seu cabelo roça no meu nariz, anh é eu me casei com você...acho que não sobram escolhas né?

-Isso é sério Rony.

-Mione, você sabe que eu amo, mas porque a pergunta?

-Não é nada, é só que.

-Só que o que mione, fala logo, estou ficando preocupado.

-Ahn...eu...-ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos, ele parecia realmente preocupado – Eu to grávida.

-Se..é.rio?- Perguntou Rony num misto de surpresa e emoção.

-Sério. – respondeu hermione em um sorriso envergonhado

O sorriso que ele abriu não podia ser maior, ele a pegou em cima da cama e a abraçou, por ele ser mais alto, seus pés ficaram a uma certa altura do colchão.Ele a girou, ela não estava mais insegura e agora ria alegremente, comemorando a notícia.

* * *

Todos estavam na toca, apreensivos esperando a tão importante notícia que Rony e Hermione tinham a dar, pois, nos tempos em que viviam convocar uma reunião com todos com tamanha urgência significava algo grave.

-Erm...-Rony estava com suas orelhas em um tom de vermelho engraçado, hermione deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas para ele falar logo.

"E se eles não gostarem da notícia, dizer que somos muito novos para isso, e se Jorge ficar nos zoando, nossos pais podem nos desertar, dizer que é uma coisa errada, anh, minha mãe pode morrer do coração eu posso até imaginar, ela caindo, amparada por meu pai, gritando que eu não honrei a família, e depois de sua morte todos irão me culpar, não, eu tenho que contar que a Hermione está grávida"Só de lembrar disso um sorriso se abriu e ele começou a falar

-Bem, eu sinto muito ter convocado essa reunião com tamanha urgência, deve ter assustado vocês, mas o motivo dessa reunião é uma comemoração, pois HERMIONE ESTÁ GRÁVIDA!Isso mesmo, nos vamos ter um filho, o mais novo bebê weasley!

-Ahh meu deus, um neto?- Dizia Sra.Weasley por meio de soluços e lágrimas. – Parabéns, parabéns, eu sempre quis um neto, ai meu deus, Hermione, você será a grávida weasley mais bonita que essa família já teve, mas está tudo direitinho não é?

A Sra. Weasley já tinha virado uma vô coruja, ela Hermione e Fleur (que ainda não engravidara) discutiam sobre o enxoval do bebê enquanto Rony, seu pai, Gui, Carlinhos e Jorge estavam do outro lado parabenizando o novo papai.

-A hermione está de quatro semanas só, não dá para saber muita coisa. Ela estava com a menstruação atrasada e como.. Bem... - suas orelhas estavam mais vermelhas do que nunca e encarava seus próprios pés sobre os olhares 'pervertidos' de seus parentes.

-Roniquinho vai ser papai, que gracinha, o bebê weasley vai ser Roniquinho jr. é? – zoava Jorge.

-Quem diria o mais novo hein?Eu e Fleur estamos tentando engravidar desde o nosso casamento. Como vocês conseguiram tão rápido hein? – perguntava Gui com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

Rony fuzilou seus irmãos com os olhos, mas sabia que eles estavam felizes pela 'encomenda' do novo membro da família.

Mas as primeiras pessoas que eles queriam que soubessem da novidade não estavam presentes.

Harry e Gina.

* * *

Eles haviam se casado escondidos assim que ela terminará hogwarts, e logo depois eles saíram numa "caçada aos comensais".

Depois que o Lorde das Trevas finalmente foi derrotado o mundo bruxo entrou em estado de total e extrema felicidade, mas por pouco tempo, em alguns meses novos ataques continuaram acontecendo ninguém sabia o que era já que Voldemort não existia mais, os ataques estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes e violentos, a ordem suspeitava que os comensais que ainda não havia sido encontrados estavam se unindo e se fortalecendo para vingar seu mestre. Harry e Gina como aurores renomados e encrenqueiros de plantão foram atrás dos comensais fugitivos. Essa busca já fazia oito meses, sem nenhuma notícia dos dois, a tristeza da Sra.weasley era fácil de perceber, seus olhos estavam quase sempre inchados, e ela emagrecera muito.

Mas ninguém podia deixar transparecer tamanho sofrimento diante dessa notícia, eles estavam fazendo o possível para deixar os novos pais a tranqüilos, sem pensar no futuro que dariam aos seus filhos.

* * *

-Então ta querida, amanhã a gente se encontra para ir ao médico!

-Claro Sra.Weasley, podemos aproveitar e olhar o enxoval.

-Sim querida!Estamos muito felizes com a notícia!Tchau rony, hermione, bebê weasley – Disse Molly com um enorme sorriso e pondo a mão na barriga de hermione que não estava muito grande ainda – E vocês dois juízo viu?Não façam nada, repito, nada que possa prejudicar o bebê, ou Hermione!

Os weasley's entraram em casa assim que hermione e rony desaparataram para sua casa.

-Gui, eu quererr um! – disse Fleur que agora já dominava mais ou menos a lígua, com um biquinho.

-Não precisa nem dizer duas vezes!Tchau mãe, pai, Jorge!

E Gui saiu puxando Fleur pelo braço enquanto a mesma ria.

-Só mesmo uma notícia dessa para nos alegrar um pouco não acha, Arthur?

-Eu só acho que você se preocupa demais, Molly.

-Acho que só um pouco.

Respondeu Sra.Weasley olhando para o relógio que tinha a foto de Gina e de Harry (que foi magicamente adicionada) apontadas para perigo mortal, e onde estava a foto de Fred tinha apenas o seu rosto sorridente, sem nenhuma seta.E logo abaixo um entalhe com a data de nascimento e de falecimento.

-Amanhã vocês duas vão ao médico?

-Sim, minha mãe vai também, as duas fazem questão de ir comigo na primeira consulta ao médico.

-Médico trouxa?

-Sim, foi o mesmo que fez o pré-natal da minha mãe.

Rony e Hermione haviam acabado de aparatar na pracinha perto de sua casa.

Quando Rony pegou a varinha e tocou a maçaneta ela se abriu, ele nem precisou desfazer o feitiço. Alguém já o tinha feito. Ele pos o dedo em seus lábios, pedindo para Hermione ficar em silêncio e se afastar.

Com a varinha em punho ele entrou em sua casa, olhou para todos os lados e não viu nada, ele disse para Hermione entrar, que tava tudo limpo, quando ela entrou, os dois levaram um susto, uma pessoa em cima da escada.

-Ora, ora, e vocês ainda se julgam aurores?Se vocês fossem realmente bons teriam verificado o segundo andar antes de baixar guarda... tcs..tsc..tsc..tcs..

* * *

N/A: Acho que esse é o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi. oo'

Tchan, Tchan Tchan Tchan, de quem será a voz no alto da escada?

Por onde andam Harry e Gina?

Essas perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo, quando novas perguntas surgiram!

Pessubas façam uma escritora doida e renegada, deixem reviews, e leiam as outras fic's, autora ficar muito feliz com isso xD

Ps:Gente, seguinte, se eu for uma péssima escritora me digam, ok?Mas se gostarem voltem sempre -

Ps²: Se tiver algum erro ou coisa assim, ignorem é que eu não tenho beta... - -'


End file.
